


Wolf in the Woods

by supremeleaderkylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ben Solo is a werewolf, Ben is a writer that sticks to his cabin, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey is human, Rey works as a part time ranger, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaderkylo/pseuds/supremeleaderkylo
Summary: Ben moves back home when his wolf protests living in a big city.Everything’s the same except for the new Ranger in town, her name is Rey and Ben’s wolf is pleased.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter just to test waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I don’t live in America so if things aren’t accurate apologies, I try my best

Chapter One

When Ben had moved back to Wallace he had done it for the sake of safety. Living in a big city was great, he had opportunities and he enjoyed the hustle and bustle of city life but the wolf inside him detested it greatly. There was no place for him to run free without causing suspicion, it was concrete jungle everywhere and not a lick of green, except for the few parks around so Ben had moved back home, back to Wallace Idaho where he grew up and knew most of the people in town.

Moving back hadn’t been easy. Packing up his life wasn’t easy, he’d left most of the expensive furniture in the apartment and opted for taking valuables such as his clothes, books and laptop with a few extra necessities. The drive had been the worse part, he’d given his beautiful sports car for a pickup that could haul his shit in an instant so he wouldn’t have to pay some overpriced mover company to do it. He’d driven from Seattle to Wallace in a day and when he’d finally pulled up to the old mining town his wolf had howled in joy over all the greenery. It felt nice to be home.

The place he had picked was on the outskirts of town, a nice squat cabin pushed so far back that it takes Ben ten minutes to go up the dirt path from the main road. It’s perfect. Plenty of coverage so that his wolf is free to run around, the inside is okay it needs a few repairs and maybe some new appliances but other then that it’s liveable.

The first day he spends cleaning up the place, moving old furniture around so he can mop and sweep the floors, he cleans the dust from every nook and cranny because his wolf nose is sensitive and he doesn’t feel like having the equivalent to allergies thank you very much. He airs the place out, it smells musty and he could probably buy some Reed diffusers to make it smell more homely and appeasing to his wolf. The kitchen is next and after an hour he decides he doesn’t want to tackle the grime anymore and moves onto the bathroom then bedroom. It’s a small place he has to duck under door frames and turn slightly when he walks down the short hallway but it’s home and he already feels more comfortable here then he did in Seattle, so he’s not complaining.

That night he eats leftover lunch from his trip over then crashes on the small single bed, he doesn’t fit but he’ll figure something out. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep, sounds of crickets and cicadas buzzing pleasantly as he drifts off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ben doesn’t want to head into town today, it’s been three days since he arrived and he’s running on no food and his water heater is fucked so he knows logically he needs to but it’s been so nice just staying to himself. It’s also summer and days are getting hotter and having open windows just isn’t doing it so he needs to invest in a pedestal fan or something because Ben’s never been good with heat and he’s not bumming it all summer.

Shucking on boots, not even bothering with the laces, Ben gets in his truck and drives into town. It’s obviously a busy day because there’s foot traffic and no places to park when he gets to the appliance store, he ends up pulling into an alley and hopes he doesn’t get picked up. He walks to the store and sighs happily at the air con blasting, he takes his time to find a fan because it’s nice in here and he doesn’t want to brave the heat just yet. Eventually though he gets funny stares from the cashier and that’s enough for Ben to want to scram, he pays for his fan and takes it back to his car he puts it in the bed of the truck before walking a little ways down to the small grocery owned by Chewie, a family friend and practically his Uncle. The store still looks the same, ugly green linoleum and white walls that’s a weird texture the lights are still mustard yellow and he swears the same music is playing from when he was a kid. Glad to see nothing’s changed. Ben walks around after grabbing a basket and drops in the essentials, he adds a few treats just because he can then takes it up to the counter where one Maz Kanata, Chewies wife, is standing by the register reading an old book.

“I couldn’t find any pomegranates, do you stock them?” Ben asks with a smile waiting for Maz to look up.

She drops her book ready to snap it seems like, when she widens her eyes behind her coke bottle spectacles.

“Ben Solo! Oh my boy!” Maz steps away from the counter and runs around to hug him.

She’s a small lady, barely coming past his waist but she pulls him down to her height and smothers him with kisses.

“I haven’t seen you since you were fifteen! Look at you, you’re all grown up, I knew you’d grow into these ears.” She says as she tugs at his left lobe.

“Hello Maz, it’s good to see you too.” Ben hugs her tightly, her scent is still the same and his wolf has no problem recognising her.

“Does your mother know you’re back?” Maz asks as she pulls away.

“Not yet, I’ll tell her when I’m ready.” Last time he saw Leia it had ended in a shit show, he’d gone to live with his Uncle Luke in Seattle and she didn’t think he was ready. Always something with that woman.

“Well you better be ready soon, she misses you greatly Ben.” Maz pats his arm before remembering that she has a job to do.

She rings up his items and helps him bag them into honest to god brown paper bags after he pays, she scribbles her number on a scrap piece of paper and makes him promise to call her.

“I will Maz, I’ll see you when I see you.” Ben nods and grabs all four bags in his arms and leaves the grocer.

His trek to his car isn’t long, most people have left the streets to go back home probably and there’s only a few scattered along the sidewalk. Once at his truck he drops the bags onto the passenger side of the bench and cranks down his window to get some breeze then pulls out of the alley, he doesn’t realise until two seconds beforehand that someone runs across the path and he slams on his breaks.

“The fuck!” He shouts sticking his head out the window.

A girl, and really that’s what she looks like, is standing there frozen as she stares at Ben.

“What the fuck! Don’t just run without watching where you’re going.” He’s mad because it’s hot and he almost just killed this chick.

“I-I’m sorry!” She looks like she might cry, Ben sighs harshly through his nose.

“It’s alright, I didn’t mean to get mad. Are you alright?” He’s sure she’s fine.

“I’m fine, sorry I caused trouble.” And with that the girl takes off, running again, not heeding Ben’s words. Whatever, it doesn’t matter to him.

He pulls out and drives back to his cabin, when he gets back he realises he forgot to go see the local plumber about his water heater. Fuck. Smacking his hands against the wheel he leans forward and growls at the dashboard, guess like it’s gonna be a frigid shower again tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ben should of suspected that Maz would tell his mother he’s back, as much as he loves that woman she can’t keep secrets.

Ben wakes up on a Saturday at eight o’clock due to banging on his front door, who the fuck wakes up at eight in the morning? He lumbers out of his room, back stiff from the small bed and he stretches and bumps into walls. He throws open the front door ready to verbally assault whomever the fuck is waking him up so early when he smells rose and jasmine. Leia.

“It would’ve been nice to hear from my own son that he was back in town.” She says bitterly.

“Hello mother.” Leia pushes past Ben and walks into his home, uninvited.

“I had to hear it from Maz, do you know how embarrassed I felt that I didn’t know my only child was home? No I wouldn’t expect you to because all you ever think about is yourself.” Ben’s eyes flicker to his kitchen clock.

“It’s not even quarter past and you’re already starting with me, if you’re here to bitch and moan you can leave.” Leia frowns at him and sits on the lumpy single seater by the window.

Ben moves into the kitchen and sluggishly makes himself instant coffee, it tastes terrible and has the texture of tar but it wakes him up enough that he can deal with his mother.

“So, how have you been?” Leia asks, Ben swears she sounds pained.

“Getting by, you?” Ben goes and sits down on the couch, feet up on the coffee table that has a few books scattered on top.

“I’m fine, retirement has been treating me well.” Leia stares at Ben’s feet on the table, he knows it’s irking her, it puts a smile on his face.

They sit in quiet as Ben sips at his coffee, getting happier by the moment every time his mother’s eyes land on something he knows she’d dislike.

“Well I suppose I should take my leave now, it was nice seeing you again dear. Also this Friday I expect to see you for dinner.” Leia stands and brushes off her nice expensive skirt.

She takes it upon herself to leave and Ben grunts as she slams the door, as if he’s going on Friday.

*

Ben supposes he should get onto finishing his latest book but his wolfs been howling for a run and it’s making his skin itch constantly, it’s annoying and he’s covered in red nail marks from where the buzzing is the worst.

“If we do this, you have to stick to the trees. If anyone catches us we’re screwed.” Ben says as he starts stripping.

He pushes his clothes under a bar stool and walks outside into fresh summery air, it feels good, he takes his time walking down his porch just enjoying the sun on his pale skin. Maybe he’ll get a tan out here.

It doesn’t take long for the wolf to takeover, it forces the transformation without his permission then takes off in a bolt to run among the greenery. Ben doesn’t mind though, it’s nice to not be in control for once, nice to loosen his grip on the reins and let the wolf do as he pleases.

He spends most of the day running around, hunting-he scolds the wolf when he mauls a bunny, Ben’s heart goes out to Thumper-they cool down in a near by stream where the wolf tries to catch fish which is amusing but when the sun starts to lower Ben takes a little control and takes them back to the cabin. When Ben turns back he’s still wet from the stream, he shivers as he makes his way up the porch slipping inside, he goes to the bathroom and stands under hot water-he’d figured out how to fix the water heater-and sighs as the water flushes his skin red.

After his shower he makes himself a turkey, ham and cheese sandwich and sits himself on the couch with a beer while he dries off in the nude, towel under his ass so his couch cushion doesn’t get soaked. It’s nice until his door bell rings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little backstory into why Ben left for Seattle

Chapter Four

Ben groans and sets his beer on the side table, he hastily shoves the sandwich into his mouth and ties the towel around his waist. The person outside gives up on the doorbell and instead goes to insistent knocking. Ben growls and throws open the door, a sense of déjà vu hits him.

“Wow.” He looks down at the person, it’s the girl from before.

“Wow what?” The girl shakes her head.

“Can you put on a shirt or something?” Ben snorts.

“No.” She looks at up at Ben.

“Hey, you’re the guy who nearly ran me over!” She shouts.

“You were the idiot who ran out before watching where you were going!” Ben shouts back.

There’s a moment of intense staring before the girl shakes her head.

“Right, anyways that’s not why I’m here, since your cabin backs onto national park it’s my duty to warn you that bears have been prowling around lately and if you see any it’s your duty to let us Rangers know.”

“Uh huh, what’s you’re name again?” Ben couldn’t give two shits about bears, they’ll stay away once he marks his territory.

“It’s Rey and I didn’t give you my name before.” Ben nods and goes to shut his door.

“Hey asshole, I’m trying to make sure you’re safe and you’re being a dick!” Rey is obviously mad but Ben can’t take her seriously, she barely comes up to his shoulders and her hair is done up in three buns down the back. She looks like a child.

“Right, you know for a Ranger you’re pretty short, I thought they had a height and age restriction or are you like a junior Ranger?” Ben can’t help himself.

Reys mouth drops open and she goes to speak but instead turns around and stomps down the porch steps.

“Bye!” Ben calls out as she gets into her car.

Ben chuckles to himself and closes his front door, he sits himself back down on the couch and resumes watching tv and drinking his room temperature beer.

*

Friday evening Ben settles into his newly built queen sized bed, it barely fits in his room but he made it work, he’s got his laptop on his thighs typing like crazy to finish the chapter he’s working on. Everything’s calm, he’s got his window open, cicadas are chirping there’s a nice breeze flowing through and Ben actually feels like he can finish these last few paragraphs before tomorrow but he gets rudely interrupted by the phone in the living room. Ben ignores it, it stops ringing and Ben thinks he’s gotten his peace but it starts ringing again.

“Fuck sakes.” He drops his laptop onto the side of his bed and crawls down the mattress, he has to there’s no other way to get off it and walks into the living room.

He picks up the phone from the hook and holds it up to his ear.

“Hello?” He says.

“I thought I specifically told you that you’d be having dinner with me tonight.” Leia sounds pissed.

“I’m pretty sure I never agreed.” Ben holds the phone between his ear and shoulder while he leans against the kitchen bench.

“Benjamin Solo, you’ll be at my house in thirty minutes or so help me.” Ben rolls his eyes.

“What are you gonna do? Have a few stern words with me? Kick me out? You already did that once and let me tell you, it doesn’t have the same effect the second time.” Ben knows he might be toeing the line but he doesn’t care anymore.

“Ben...” His mother sounds remorseful.

Ben actually has a moment of guilt.

“Fine, I expect homemade gravy though with baked potatoes.” Leia chuckles.

“Of course, I’ll see you when you get here.” Ben hangs up and leans against the wall, he knocks his head back a few times before groaning.

This is going to be terrible.

*

He shows up ten minutes after he’s due, on purpose of course, he had driven slow and had sat in the car for a few minutes before going in. Inside is warm, he can hear a fire crackling and it makes him unbearable hot so he shucks off his jacket and throws it onto the coatrack he rolls his sleeves up and heads further into the house, he hears chattering from the dining room and almost pauses in his tracks, there sitting at the table is his mother, Chewie, Maz and Luke. Yeah no, he goes to walk away but he’s already been seen.

“Ben, you’re finally here.” Leia stands from her seat and walks to Ben.

“I really wish I wasn’t.” Leia shakes her head and leads him to the table.

He’s sat next to Maz, thank god, if he’d been sat next to Chewie or Luke he doesn’t think he could’ve survived tonight.

“Well now that Ben’s here, we can start eating.” Leia takes her seat at the head of the table and waves at one of the butlers standing by the kitchen door.

Two men walk into the kitchen and bring back dishes that smell like roast beef and potatoes, at least his mother had listened to him. His plate gets set down and he near salivates at the food before him. Beef, veggies, potatoes and gravy just like when he was a kid and his dad was still around, his heart clenches before settling. Shaking his head Ben digs in, forkful after forkful until his plate is cleared and another takes its place, this time it’s a thick soup that Ben-like the heathen he is-drinks from the rim until it’s done then the last dish is served. His favourite. Choc mint ice cream with candied strawberry shards that stick to his teeth.

“So Ben what made you decide to come home?” Chewie asks, stirring his spoon round and round in his bowl.

Ben doesn’t care for small talk, he hates it, every time his father came home from business trips all their conversations ever were were small talk.

“Got sick of Seattle.” He scoops a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, his teeth ache when the cold hits.

“Big city life wasn’t what you’d thought it be?” Chewie continues.

“If you have something to say Chewie just say it, I’ve never known you to beat around the bush, you’ve always made it pretty clear what you think.” Ben drops his spoon and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

“Why come back? Everyone in town knows what you did, everyone knows it wasn’t an accident.” Chewie growls, hand coming down on the table.

“Would you two stop it!” Leia shouts.

“No, please Chewie, keep accusing me of my fathers death I’m use to it by now.” Ben leans back in his chair, jaw gritted.

“How could you ever show your face around here! You don’t deserve to be back you should of stayed in Seattle where Luke left you.” Ben stands from his chair and bangs both hands on the table.

“Luke left me because he was a spineless piece of shit old man who couldn’t even see that I was suffering more then anyone, I left for Seattle because everyone kept holding me accountable for an accident that I happened to see, I didn’t kill my father that stupid old man got way in over his head and wouldn’t listen to anyone because he was stubborn. I’m sorry you can’t see that!” Ben goes to say more but is interrupted.

“Enough!” Leia yells this time, the room falls silent.

“Sit the hell down Ben, and Chewie lay off. I wanted one peaceful dinner but you two can’t even give me that!” Ben sits down next to Maz and glares at Chewie.

“I think maybe we should head off.” Maz pipes up, she stands up and kisses Ben’s cheek before going to hug Leia.

“C’mon Chewie, lets go.” The old man stands from his chair and says goodbye to Leia and Luke before the couple leave.

“Well that went well.” Luke says as he eats a spoonful of ice cream.

“Shut up.” Leia and Ben snap back.

Ben groans and stands up.

“It was a mistake coming here, I should’ve stayed in Seattle.” Ben tucks his chair in and walks out into the foyer.

He grabs his coat and slips it on, doing up the zipper and buttons.

“Ben, I didn’t expect him to bring that up.” Leia says from behind him.

“Yeah well he did, now everything’s going to be just like it was when I left, when you forced me to go.”

“I didn’t want you to leave, I told you you weren’t ready to go, yet you still did it.” Leia argues.

“You gave me no choice! You let them think I killed Han for months because even you believed that I did, I wasn’t going to stick around where I wasn’t wanted.” Ben opens the door and starts to make his way to his truck.

“That’s not fair Ben, I was grieving, I lost my husband, my mate, I didn’t know what to think.” Ben gets into his truck.

“You weren’t the only one who lost him.” Ben slams the door close and starts the car, he pulls out of the driveway leaving his mother behind.

Always a shit show.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we meet some new characters in this chapter AND get a bit of a surprise

Chapter Five

Ben hates full moons. They’re the worst, they make his body itch and buzz and his appetite grows and he goes through most of his meat in his freezer trying to satiate his need for raw animal, he eats everything uncooked and then throws it up only to eat more it’s a vicious cycle that doesn’t stop until he transforms that night when the moon is at its highest. He remembers when he lived in Seattle he’d drive out of the city and to Tiger Mountain State Forest so he transform. He’d wake up the next morning naked in the woods and had to walk back to his car hoping that nobody would see him.

Full moons also meant he’d lose full control of the wolf, no backseat driving he’d be completely out of it when the wolf takes over, he never has any memories of what happens only little clues if he woke up in certain places or with meat between his teeth.

Ben spends this full moon in his kitchen eating and throwing up into the sink, which he always does so there’s no difference there but when the sun starts to set his skin starts to feel stretched way too soon. Something’s wrong. Ben groans as his stomach flips a million times, he smells something sweet and he can’t quite put a finger on what it is. He crawls on hands and knees to his front door and manages to open it, he falls flat onto his porch and convulses as the transformation starts. It always begins with his bones snapping and rearranging for a wolf skeleton, then his skin falls off and is replaced by fur, next goes his eyes and mouth and it ends with his hands turning to large paws that carry him off into the woods. Before the wolf takes over Ben smells that sweet scent again and prays that the wolf won’t try to find where it’s coming from.

*

Ben wakes up slowly, his head is foggy and there is a murmur around him.

“Is he dead?” A man asks.

“No he’s clearly breathing, he’s probably drunk or something.” A different man replies.

“Doesn’t make sense why he’s got no clothes though.” First guy says.

“Probably stripped, maybe got hot, I heard some people when they’re on drugs get body sweats and just get naked to beat the heat.” It’s a female this time.

Ben scrunches his face up.

“Shh shh, he’s waking up.” Ben groans and wipes at his eyes as he finally makes sense of his own body.

When he opens his eyes he doesn’t expect to see three people standing around him, he knows he heard voices but sometimes after full moons his hearing hasn’t gone back to normal and he can hear things from miles away.

“Hey? Are you okay?” A man asks as he squats down.

“Where the hell am I?” Ben takes a look around and he seems to be at a small cottage.

“You’re in our backyard is where you are.” The second male says.

Ben takes a look at all three people, the dark skinned man is squatting by him and the Asian woman is holding a phone to her ear, the last guy with the curly hair has his arms across his chest.

“How far away am I from town?” Ben sits up. 

“You’re not going anywhere buddy, Rose is already on the phone with the police.” The curly haired guy tells him.

Ben growls and tries to move but his leg aches and when he looks down it’s sitting at a weird angle. Shit. If he doesn’t reset it it’s going to set like that-if it already hasn’t-Ben falls onto his back and curses his wolf. What the fuck did he do last night?

“I need to go home, this was an accident I can assure you.” Ben doesn’t need the police involved, they already hate him.

“Nah man, you can’t just show up in our backyard buck naked and expect us to not turn you in. For all we know you could just come back again tonight.” The dark skinned man says.

“Look pal, I don’t think I can be doing any of that coming back stuff considering my leg is broken.” Ben gestures vaguely to his leg.

“He’s kinda got a point.” The girl, Rose, mentions.

“Don’t side with the crazy naked guy Rose!” The curly haired man reprimands.

“About the nakedness, could I trouble you three stooges for a towel or blanket hell even a sock would do.” Ben isn’t all that worried about his nudity, growing up a wolf you don’t have a sense of modesty, with transforming back and forth you can’t afford one but humans have a weird thing about it so he should cover up.

“Oh right, yeah, I’ll go do that.” Rose walks away and Ben thanks the sky for one less smell to have to be around.

“Poe do you mind waiting out the front for the cops? Also you should probably ring Rey and let her know what’s going on.” Rey, Ben’s head perks at that.

“Sure, make sure he doesn’t move.” Poe leaves the dark skinned man alone with Ben and heads off into the house.

“Look man, I know what you are, I smell it on you so you don’t have to hide it but if you wanna get that leg healed you’re gonna hafta trust me.” Ben sits up and looks at the man, he takes a whiff but doesn’t smell wolf.

“How do you know? You’re not wolf.” The man nods.

“I grew up in this town, my grandfather use to hunt your kind, taught me everything he knew. After you wolfs transform you give off a certain scent, most humans think it’s really bad body odour but it’s the smell of the turn. Anyways do you want my help or not?” Ben nods.

“Alright I’m gonna snap your leg okay? Then it’s gonna heal and you can run off, tuck your little tail between your legs and hope that you can get far away before those two come back.”

“Why are you helping me? You’re hunter.” The man shakes his head.

“Nah, I defected from that life, I just want to live in peace as I’m sure you do to.” Right, Ben takes and breath and nods at the guy.

“I’m ready.” The guy takes Ben’s leg and puts all his pressure on it until it snaps, Ben whines and lets the man set it in place.

“Thank you for your help...” Ben waits for a name.

“Finn, Finn Holter.” Finn helps Ben up and takes him to the edge of the backyard.

“Little on the nose.” Ben mentions as he tests his weight on his leg.

“My family weren’t exactly hiding who they were. They hunted your kind for sport, why not be proud and open?” Finn let’s go of Ben.

“You’re a traitor to your kind.”

“Yeah I am, but I get a sense that you are too.” Finn takes a few steps back and Ben takes one last look at him before running through the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I chose Holter for Finns last name because it means Hunter hence Ben’s comment about it being on the nose


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like writing more interaction between Finn and Ben enjoy

Chapter Six

Ben is pretty sure there’s something wrong with him, besides the usual fucked up things he inherited from DNA and or trauma from when he was a child. Not his point though. See Ben has a schedule, wake up drink enough coffee that it should kill him, take a shower in his tiny shower where his head goes way past the shower head, brush his teeth bent down so far over the sink he’s pretty sure he’s going to permanently damage his back then put on his dirty pyjamas and go back to bed for a few more hours. It’s a simple lifestyle, but as of late he hasn’t been doing that, sure he still does the first part but the part after teeth brushing is different, instead he puts his dirty clothes into the hamper he manages to put on clean clothes and even make himself breakfast before sitting on his porch smelling the air for that sweet scent. Ben thinks it might have to do with his wolf. It’s grooming him and waiting on the porch like a love sick puppy for that scent and Ben fucking hates how he enjoys the change in his monotonous life, he likes sitting in the sun waiting for nothing everyday, it’s such a pain in his ass.

“Well hey there, didn’t expect to see you up so early.” Ben looks up from his book, there’s the sweet scent.

Rey stands before him in baggy tights and a sweatshirt, she looks sweaty like she’d just had a run.

“The hell you doing on my property?” Just because the wolf likes her doesn’t mean he has to.

“Well usually I don’t run this way but... something drew me over. Maybe I could sense your grumpiness from the trails?” Rey replies, hands coming to her hips.

“My grumpiness is only due to having a stranger on my front lawn.” Ben closes his book.

“Stranger? That’s too kind, I’d like to think of myself as your mortal enemy.” Rey steps a little closer, her scent grows stronger.

“Yeah well little Ranger I’ve got better things to worry about, so if you wanna play make pretend go do it somewhere else on your own time.” Ben grabs his book and stands from the porch steps, he’s ready to head inside but stops when he hears Rey get closer.

“You know, I wasn’t gonna mention it but I think I will. If you show up naked in my backyard again I might just mistake you as an animal, I know how to use a shot gun, don’t make me show you.” Ben turns around, teeth gritting, he’s growling for sure.

“Get the fuck off my property and don’t come back little Ranger, I mightn’t be as polite next time.” Rey scoffs.

“You call this polite?” Ben opens his front door then slams it shut, effectively closing off her scent.

He hears her mumbling to herself outside before it gets quiet, she probably ran off and actually heeded his warning this time. Ben sits himself on his couch, back to sleeping in he guesses.

*

Ben can’t sleep that night, the wolf is keeping him awake with thoughts of Rey. Ben’s about ready to brain himself on his side table corner but then he remembers he doesn’t have one because he had to fit the queen sized bed in somehow.

“If you’re going to continue thinking about her, could you do it quietly?” Ben begs to the open air, he gets a snuff back and knows his words mean nothing.

“You ass.” Ben sits up from bed and crawls down to get off the mattress.

He takes himself into the living room and then out onto the porch, his bug zapper is zapping at mosquitoes as he sits on the step. The night air is nice against his sweaty skin and he smells Rey’s scent from earlier. This should tide over the wolf until tomorrow. Ben stays on his porch until the scent becomes weak, it’s barely there and he goes to turn inside sure his wolf has been satisfied but he falls to his knees and feels the familiar stretch of transformation. The wolf takes over and runs through trees and bushes, across the stream and down a few trails until Ben figures out where they are. Rey’s cottage. This can’t be good. His wolf prowls around the home a few times smell and scenting the place until he purrs happily, Ben doesn’t understand why he’s doing this but it makes him feel good as well and look he sees it this way, if they don’t get caught nobodies ever gonna know it happened but him.

“I thought I made it clear you weren’t welcomed back.” The wolf’s head snaps to the back porch, standing behind the screen door is Finn wearing a flowery kimono.

The wolf barks, then moves closer.

“Look dude, I know I was nice to you before but you can’t keep showing up. My partners are going to shoot you if they see you, Poe and Rey are Rangers they shoot before thinking, and I can’t save you if you’re dead.” Ben wants to tell him he’s not here by choice.

Also partners? Are all four of them together? The wolf growls when Ben thinks it then before Ben realises he’s transforming back to himself, the last thing he hears from his wolf is Reys name over and over.

“I’m gonna get my keys.” Finn tells him before disappearing inside.

Ben waits awkwardly until Finn reappears, sans kimono but with his keys and a pair of sweats.

“Here, I hope they fit over your junk dude, they are the only size I have.” Ben pulls the sweats over his legs and honestly they’re a bit tight over his crotch but they’ll do.

They head around the front and get into Finns MINI Cooper, even with the seat pushed all the way back Ben’s knees still hit the dashboard.

“So, why did you come back?” Finn asks, taking his eyes off the road to look at Ben for a second.

“Didn’t have a choice, the wolf keeps forcing transformations and I can’t stop it. This is where he wants to go.” Ben has an idea why he comes here but he’s not exactly thrilled about it so it’s his secret for now.

“Right, well you should figure it out before next time because I can’t guarantee it’ll be me next time that finds you.” The car goes quiet except for Finn asking directions, when he pulls up in front of Ben’s cabin he shuts the car off.

“Thanks for the ride.” Ben starts to get out of the car.

“Look I know you’re all, growly scary wolf guy but you don’t have to be that way towards Rey. Believe it or not she just wants to be friends with everyone, she’s lonely a lot and although she comes across like a bitch I can assure you she’s not. She’s my best friend and I won’t see her unhappy. Are we clear?” Finns tone is set, no room for argument.

“Sure just tell the little Ranger not to bother me and we should be fine.” Ben gets out of the car and walks up to his porch, his indoor lights are still on and his shredded clothes are on the steps. Great.

He takes one last look back and sees Finn pulling out. Ben hopes to god he can figure out how to stop his wolf, this back and forth is giving him a migraine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we have a little more arguing with Rey but also some softness with Leia

Chapter Seven

The diner is pretty quiet for a Sunday, when Ben use to come as a kid the place use to be jam packed and his family could never get a table but now it’s empty, hollow in a way he doesn’t like but it’s also good because he can work in peace and drink decent coffee and eat flapjacks that are drenched in maple syrup. He’s typing up a storm on his laptop, working through some drafts for his final chapter when a body appears in the booth across the table.

“I think we started off on the wrong foot.” Ben peers over his laptop and right into the face of sunshine incarnate.

“Right.” Rey smiles at him and holds out her hand.

“Hey, I’m Rey Niima.” Ben’s wolf starts up and he has to remind the wolf that he’s not in control here.

“Ben Solo.” He doesn’t take her hand but he’ll play along if it means she’ll leave quicker.

“Huh, you related to Leia?” Ben sighs, he saves his document before shutting down his laptop, so much for a peaceful breakfast.

“I’m her son, yes.” Rey nods before taking the salt shaker that’s next to the napkin dispenser, she shakes some salt out then starts playing with the small granules. She’s nervous.

“Cool, that’s cool. She got me my job at the park, she has a lot of power around here in Wallace huh?” This whole conversation is killing Ben one brain cell at a time.

“Well she was Mayor until last year so yes, a lot of power. Do you need anything?” Ben asks rudely.

“No?” Rey sounds confused.

“Right, I’m gonna go then.” Ben packs his laptop into his bag, takes a big gulp of coffee before sliding out of the booth. He leaves a twenty on the bench under the pepper shaker.

Ben walks out of the diner and heads for his car but he hears the familiar sound of small feet running after him.

“Jeez you’re legs are fricking huge, four of my steps is like one of yours. Slow down!” Rey calls after him.

“Why can’t you get the idea that I don’t want to be around you? Are you slow? Or do you just not know how to pick up on cues? Do I need to spell it out for you? Leave me alone!” Ben’s tight rubber band of anger snaps quickly at her insistent chattering.

Rey stops in her tracks, she looks hurt.

“I was just trying to be nice, it’s not exactly like you’re making an effort to be polite. All you ever do is brood and grouch when anyone comes near you! God forbid anyone show you kindness or you’ll rip their head off. Everyone is scared of you Ben, I hear what the people say about you and even though I was warned a billion times to stay away I chose not to. Why can’t you see that I just want to be friends?” Rey shouts, anger besting her as well.

“I’m not going to be some nobodies charity case, I’m not looking for friends sweetheart I’m looking for peace and quiet and you don’t have it so the likelihood of a friendship between us is next to none. So quit while you’re ahead, everyone else seems to get it.” Ben waits for an answer but she doesn’t give one, he shakes his head and walks to his truck.

“You’re an asshole Ben Solo!” She yells.

“We’ve already discussed this, I’m well aware.” Ben calls back as he gets into the truck.

He doesn’t bothering looking back just starts his car and heads down the road back to his cabin.

*  
Ben wakes up in a start, his chest is tight and it feels like he can’t breathe. He sees flashes of teeth and blood and he feels sick, sick enough to scramble out of bed and into to his bathroom to throw up in the toilet. He wet heaves until it’s dry then just sits next to the toilet trying to gage whether his body has the energy to stand he decides it doesn’t so he flushed the toilet and sits by the bowl until god knows how long. It’s been a while since he’s had those dreams. The ones that feel so vivid that he’s sure it’s actually happening. He stopped having them a few months after he moved to Seattle.

Ben stands on shaky legs and moves into the living room, he grabs his phone and dials the one person who he knows could make this better.

“Ben?” Leia sounds groggy, he checks his clock it’s three in the morning.

“Mom...” Ben isn’t a crier, but the flood gates seem to open and a big loud sob tears open his chest.

“Oh Ben, what’s wrong sweetheart?” Leia sounds the same way she did when he was little and would crawl into his parents bed after having a nightmare, it’s comforting.

“Nightmares.” They only ever once talked about these ones, the ones that involved his father and a man with a torn up face.

“I’ll be over in twenty minutes.” Then the line goes dead.

Ben wipes his eyes and takes himself out from where he sits on the porch steps waiting for his mother’s Prius to come down his driveway. She gets there quickly and when she gets out, in her floral pyjamas and robe Ben moves quickly into her open arms. Leia is a small woman and Ben has to lean down to hug her but it’s worth it when he scents her and his fears melt away at the smell of mom and home.

“It’s alright Ben, I’m here.” Leia rubs down his back then walks them inside, she sits Ben down on his couch then fusses around in his kitchen until he can smell hit chocolate on the stove.

She brings him a mug of cocoa and sits with him while he drinks it, he feels like he’s fifteen again and sitting in his mother’s kitchen after his first full transformation.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ben shakes his head, he doesn’t ever want to talk about it, he rather just pretend it’s not a memory that haunts him.

He finishes his drink and sets the empty mug on the coffee table. Leia pulls him back into a hug and runs her fingers through his hair to soothe him, eventually he starts to fall asleep and he’s pretty sure she tucks a blanket around him before leaving and he’s sure he hears here whisper how much she loves him but he knows absolutely that the nightmare doesn’t come back again that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but plot thickening

Chapter Eight

Ben is napping on the couch when there’s a heavy knock on his front door.

“It’s unlocked.” He calls out, he couldn’t be bothered to get up.

“I expected to see you nude, as per usual when we meet.” Ben chuckles lightly when he sees Finn walk over.

“You’re only jealous.” Finn pushes Ben’s legs off of the couch and sits down.

Ben had gotten a call earlier from Finn saying something about wanting to talk and that it was too important to say over the phone.

“Look I’m gonna just come out and say it, you need to stop killing the neighborhood pets when you go out on your little wolfy runs. The humans are getting suspicious now that most of their animals are showing up dead on their front porches.” Finn says seriously.

Ben sits up, eyes brows drawing in and lips turning into a frown.

“I haven’t been on any runs lately, plus, I feed off wild life not household pets.” Finn looks how Ben feels.

“Then who’s killing the animals?” Ben shrugs.

“You have Ranger friends, go ask them. It’s probably a coyote or something, those little shits use to eat my dads chickens when I was a kid.” Ben remembers Han going out and sitting by the back porch in wolf form waiting for the coyotes to show up just so he could scare them.

“You don’t think it could be?” Finn implies.

“Finn this is Wallace, nothing big has happened here since the mining days. I don’t think it’s any other wolfs, this is Solo-Organa territory every wolf knows this. No one crosses lines unless granted, and as far as I’m concerned Leia hasn’t let anyone come round here in years.” Ben would go out tonight just in case though, just to ease his own mind.

“Just because your mother hasn’t let anyone in doesn’t mean that people aren’t coming.” Finn says, and Ben can’t argue with his logic.

“Fuck.” Ben groans.

“Fuck indeed.”

*

Ben doesn’t tell his mother about his and Finns theory, no use in getting her worked up if this turns out to be nothing. Ben just transforms and goes about the forest smelling for discrepancies. A does this for a few nights but nothing smells different, maybe it was just coyotes it seems plausible especially since he knows it does happen.

Ben runs back to his cabin then turns back human, he grabs his sweats from the porch step and slides them up his legs that’s when he hears something inside. The hair on the back of Ben’s neck bristles, this is a stranger, someone Ben’s wolf isn’t familiar with.

“You shouldn’t keep your guests waiting Benjamin.” The man calls out from inside.

Ben growls and stalks forward, throwing open his front door. Inside his mother sits with someone who haunts Ben’s dreams. The man with the torn up face.

“Well sit, we have a lot to talk about.” The man gestures to the chair opposite him, Ben knows this cannot be good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys and gals we get some soft Ben in this chapter, we also get plot children, enjoy~

Chapter Nine

Ben growls loudly, trying to come across as intimidating.

“Ben, dear, sit.” Leia smells nervous, Ben’s never smelt nervousness on her before. It’s sour and reminds him of the time when he left a cup of milk in his bedroom for a week.

“Yes Benjamin, please, sit.” Ben takes a seat but doesn’t ease his hostile posture.

“Well now that’s sorted, I believe we have a few things to talk about. First I’ll introduce myself, I’m Arthur Snoke, I knew your father back when he was still working in the ‘trading’ business.” Snoke. Ben had heard that name before.

“What are you doing here? Han’s dead, has been for thirteen years.” Ben tells the old man.

“Yes I did hear about that, terrible accident. Must of been very traumatic for you Benjamin, seeing your father be mauled by a feral wolf, seeing his body being torn apart.” Snoke clicks his tongue and waves his hand as if to brush the topic off.

“What’s your angle Snoke? I can’t imagine thirteen years later you’re coming to give your condolences.” Ben spits, heart aching at the memory of his fathers accident.

“You’re right, I’m not here to give you pity. I’m here to take the land that is so rightfully mine.” Snoke smiles grossly, Ben grimaces.

“Land? This land has been owned by the Solo family for a very long time, when Han married me it was put under the Organa’s. This land cannot be yours.” Leia says.

“That’s where you’re wrong, this land was never the Solos, it was owned by Sheev Palpatine, the filthy Solo family stole it when he died at the hands of your precious Han Solo. The land should of gone to me, but Jonash claimed it wrongfully.” Snoke explains, it sounds like bullshit to Ben.

“I’m sorry but you must have your wires crossed because Jonash inherited from his father. Dalla claimed it when the mining company declared the land was tapped dry and moved the humans away leaving it barren territory.” Leia argues, the fire in her eyes burning bright.

“How would you know anything whore? All you did was sleep with one of the filthy stealers.” Ben stands from his chair ready to beat the shit out of the man.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you Benjamin.” Snoke says smugly.

“Why shouldn’t I? You’re giving me plenty of reason to fuck your grated up face even more.” Ben growls.

“Because I believe we have a uninvited guest, oh darling please do come in!” That’s when a sweet scent wafts in from outside. Rey.

The door opens and Rey steps in.

“I-I shouldn’t be here.” Snoke shakes his head.

“Nonsense, please, make yourself at home. I was just leaving. I’m sure the Solos and I can continue this conversation another time, hm?” Snoke looks at Leia then at Ben.

“Of course.” Ben says through gritted teeth, his fingers itch as he tries to control his wolf.

“Well, I’ll be taking my leave now. It was a pleasure.” Snoke stands and leaves the cabin.

Leia stands from her seat and grabs Ben’s arm.

“I’ll take her home, she shouldn’t be here. Meet me back at the manor.” Leia says softly, she lets go of Ben and smiles politely at Rey.

“We should get you home Miss Niima, it’s getting pretty late.” Leia tries to herd Rey out but she moves towards Ben.

“What the hell was that?” Ben makes a terrible noise at the back of his throat.

“Leave, if you know what’s good for you.” Rey stands her ground.

“If you think being a dick is going to make me back down you’re sorely mistaken.” Ben clenches his jaw then takes a deep breath.

“Rey please, I need you to go home, I need you to be safe.” Ben hopes he comes across serious.

“Ben.” Ben cups Reys cheek, his hand nearly swallows half her face.

“Please.” He begs.

Rey shuts her eyes for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, okay I’ll go. Promise you’ll be safe?” Ben chuckles.

“Since when did we play nice with each other?” Ben asks as Rey moves to Leia’s side.

“Since now I guess.” Rey smiles. Ben knows that after this, he’ll go back to being an asshole. For her safety, he tells himself. She cannot be caught up in any of this, Ben won’t let her.

“Take care of her.” Ben tells Leia as he watches them walk out his front door.

“Of course.” Ben watches as they head to Leia’s car, Rey must of walked. Does she not own a car?

They drive away and Ben quickly grabs his keys and drives through the dirt road and out onto the main to get to the Manor. Luke is waiting on the porch when Ben gets there.

“What’s going on? Leia left here in such a hurry when she got your phone call.” Luke fusses as Ben walks up the steps.

“I didn’t call her. Luke, who the fuck is Arthur Snoke and how does he know my father?” Ben demands.

“You better come inside. There’s a lot to talk about.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a Rey chapter! Enjoy~
> 
> Also just wanna preface that I don’t really have a schedule for this story, I just write whenever the inspiration strikes so I’m sorry if you want a solid answer...

Chapter Ten

Rey sits quietly next to Leia as she drives through the town, it’s mostly empty and no store lights are on. 

“How much did you hear?” Leia asks.

“Not much, just Ben threatening that man.” Rey had never heard Ben speak like that, not even when he had roused on her outside the diner.

“Well yes, Ben has anger issues, can’t help himself really but that man, Arthur Snoke he isn’t a good person and Ben was just trying to protect me that’s all. You’re not afraid of him are you?” Leia takes a turn and goes through a red light, Rey tightens her grip on her seatbelt.

“No ma’am, Ben doesn’t scare me. I’m just, well, I’ve never heard him like that and he’s yelled at me a bunch of times. Does he always growl when he’s mad?” When Rey had heard the throaty rumble come from Ben it had taken her by surprise. She’d never heard a human growl before.

“Growl? I didn’t hear him growl, must’ve heard something outside.” Rey is positive she heard it come from Ben but she doesn’t argue.

“Maybe.” She mumbles as Leia turns down her street, Leia stops before her driveway and turns to Rey.

“Have a goodnight Rey, I hope tonight hasn’t put you off seeing Ben again.” Leia smiles and Rey nods.

“Goodnight Mrs Organa-Solo.” Rey gets out of the car and walks up her driveway, Leia doesn’t pull away until she gets on the porch.

The front door swings open harshly and she’s being pulled inside.

“Where the hell have you been?” Rose shouts.

“Jesus Tico, could you grip my arm any harder?” Rey jokes as Rose lets her arm go.

“Sorry, it’s just we’ve been worried like crazy when you didn’t answer our texts or calls.” Rey frowns and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

“It must’ve died when I was walking.” Rey shrugs as she drops the phone onto the kitchen table as she walks past.

Rey opens the fridge and grabs the left over Chinese food, she knows she’s stress eating but she can’t help it.

“What happened? You seem off, did something happen with that prick? I told you Rey, he’s not worth it. Poe and I agree that you should stop trying to be friends with him, he clearly doesn’t give a shit about anyone but himself.” Rose seethes, her hands balling up.

“Rose it wasn’t Ben, I mean it had to do with Ben but it wasn’t Ben directly. Some creepy dude was at Ben’s cabin and I heard Ben threatening him, Leia said it was because he was protecting her but something much more serious is going on. I just know it.” Rey rambles as she shoves noodles into her mouth with wooden chopsticks.

“Even more reason to stay away! I don’t know why you’re trying so hard, it’s like you need his approval or something.” Rey rolls her eyes and sets down her Chinese.

“I don’t need his approval, he’s just lonely Rose, he needs someone and no one else is making an effort. You’ve heard all the rumours, people call him sick in the head and a murderer but that’s not true, I know it’s not. I also know what being lonely is like, I know how it feels to have people talk about you like you’re nothing.” Rey tapers off, heart clenching at the thought.

Rose frowns and sighs, she hugs Rey tightly and rocks them side to side.

“I know you sympathise with him but you can’t save all the broken people Rey, it’s just not possible.” Rey knew this the moment she figured Ben Solo out, but she can’t give up on him. Not when that’s what he’s use to, not when she can be the change in that pattern.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this about a bajillion times and still didn’t like it but I noticed that I hadn’t updated in a while so please have this trash fire for now

Chapter Eleven

Ben is sitting on the nice white couch when Leia arrives, she comes into the living room in a flurry of greys and whites. Leia sits herself on the chaise and sighs, she looks to Ben then Luke.

“What are we going to do Luke?” Luke sighs through his nose and sits beside Ben, hand brushing his beard in thought.

“Is anyone going to tell me who the hell Arthur Snoke is?” Ben demands.

“Right, yes. Your father was a smuggler for wolves and sometimes he smuggled for some pretty sketchy people. You know this. What you didn’t know was that a couple of months before Hans death, he got caught in something he couldn’t get out of. Han told me that it had something to do with a man named Arthur Snoke, said that the old man was basically on his death bed and soon the problem would disappear with Snoke when he was buried six feet under. I didn’t expect Snoke to show up, I assumed he had died by now.” Leia tells him as she stares into the fireplace.

“So dad got into some trouble with this guy and now he’s what? Collecting debt?” Leia shrugs.

“He wants our territory. I wouldn’t call it a debit considering one isn’t owed.“ Luke mentions.

“Luke’s right, we owe nothing to Snoke and he can keep being delusional about who owns what. Wallace is ours, always has been.” Leia sighs and leans forward, she gives a soft smile to Ben and grabs his hand.

“Listen, there’s nothing to worry about, go home, get some sleep and maybe let Rey know you’re okay tomorrow.” Leia pats his hand before letting go.

Ben huffs and stands, he takes one last look at his mother before leaving. There’s something she’s not telling him, he’s sure of it. 

*

Ben stands out front of Reys home with a bag of cookies from the diner. He’s only here to make sure she’s okay and then he’s gone, Ben can’t let Rey be in the middle of whatever’s happening right now. Humans are too fragile, to soft to deal with wolves.

“You just gonna keep standing there like a creep or are you gonna knock?” Reys voice breaks Ben out of his reverie.

“Huh?” Rey is leaning against the door frame.

“Coming in or?” Rey gestures inside.

“Uh, just out here’s fine.” Ben can’t stop staring at Rey, she’s obviously having a lazy day, in nothing but boy shorts and a baggy shirt. It’s doing things it shouldn’t to Ben’s wolf.

“Right, so, what brings you to my humble abode?” Ben holds up the slightly greasy bag.

“Cookies.” Rey smiles wide and takes the bag shoving her hand in and pulling out a chocolate chip cookie.

“Sweet, my favourite. Thanks Ben.” Ben nods and stands awkwardly as she takes a bite.

“Leia told me to tell you that everything’s okay and that I’m okay and that you don’t need to worry about yesterday. It was just a misunderstanding between a old business partner of my fathers.” Rey nods and swallows.

“Bullshit but okay.” Ben grinds his teeth.

“Bullshit but okay? Are you serious? You know what even if it was something, which it isn’t, it’d be none of your business and you’d best to keep to yourself before you anger the wrong person.” Ben spits before walking down the porch steps.

God why did he come here? Stupid wolf, worrying him all night with thoughts of Snoke taking Rey, god he wishes he’d just stayed home.

“You’re such a jackass! I care about you Ben also I’m not some little kid that needs to be treated with little kid gloves alright? I’m a big girl and if something’s going on I deserve to know, whether you like it or not I’m in this now.” Rey shouts.

“Well you’re infuriating and I’m not treating you with little kid gloves, I refuse to let you get involved. I already lost my father, I won’t lose you too.” Ben snaps his jaw shut at his admission. Oh no.

Rey seems to not know what to say, Ben keeps walking away before he says even more stupid things.

This isn’t how this was suppose to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh I know this is kinda shit but I needed a filler chapter - - - didn’t realise that most of the chapter was missing I am a fool it’s fixed now tho

Chapter Twelve

For the first time in the last few weeks Ben actually gets to relax on his free Saturday. No writing. No mother nagging in his ear. No Rey... well until the afternoon that is.

Apparently Ben just wasn’t clear enough when he told her to leave him alone. Because there she stands on his porch, in uniform hands on her hips.

“What do you want?” He asks through the screen door.

“Hi Ben, it’s nice to see you. I’m good thanks for asking.” Rey says sarcastically.

Ben stares at her watching as she thumbs at her belt buckle.

“You know, when Leia talked about you when she helped me get my job she really glossed over the part where you turned into an asshole.” It makes Ben laugh, deep from his belly.

“Yes well mother tends to only see the good in people and likes to pretend the bad doesn’t exist. That’s why she fell in love with Han.” Ben unlocks the screen door and steps out onto the porch.

Rey stares at him as she steps back down onto the step.

“Choosing to see the best in people isn’t a bad thing Ben. It just means you have hope that the good things will outweigh the bad.” Rey smiles softly and Ben huffs.

“What can I do for you little Ranger?” Rey chews her lip for a moment.

“I wanted to apologise for the other day, I was like way outta line. I know that whatever is going on must be big enough that you want to keep it on the down low and I totally respect that but you can’t keep this away from me Ben. I didn’t know if I should tell you this or not but the other day that man Arthur Snoke? He showed up at my house, insisted that he wanted to talk and come in, I knew something was wrong the hair on the back of neck was standing up and I couldn’t get the feeling of danger outta my gut. I threatened to call the police on him for trespassing on private property but he told me he would leave but the worse part is is that he said if I wanted to make sure I was safe then I should start sleeping with one eye open. He threatened me Ben. I didn’t sleep that night and sat with my gun because I was terrified he’d be there. Whatever’s going on I need to know. I need to know to keep myself safe.” Rey by this point has wrapped her arms around her waist, holding herself tightly.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Ben turns around and storms inside, he stomps into his bedroom and finds his jacket and slides into his shoes.

He snatches the keys off of the small table by the door and slams the front door shut, he storms past Rey and over to his truck. Rey following.

“Hey! Ben! Hey, slow down, where are you going? Ben!” Ben grits his teeth and tries to calm down, the wolf inside his growling and all he can see is red.

“I want you to go home. Tell Finn that the hunt is on and to bring his biggest gun. Tell him to meet me at the old entrance to the Reserve. Snoke is going to regret getting involved with my family.” Ben gets into his truck and reverses out of his driveway at breakneck speed.

Ben is going to kill Arthur Snoke, he won’t let this continue.

*

Ben pulls into the off beaten road that leads to the old Reserve entrance, the metal gates are closed and from that point on he’d have to walk on foot. Ben waits for Finn to arrive which he does in his little smart car, Finn steps out and walks slowly to Ben.

“Hey man, you really scared Rey back there. She came home shaking outta her boots, couldn’t speak over the chattering. Told me you wanted to kill this guy. Are going to. Look I don’t wanna be that guy an ruin your vengeance plans but you can’t do this, this is so obviously what he wants. I’m guessing he’s wolf? The one eating the house pets?” Ben nods and takes a few deep breathes.

“Okay. You wanna talk about it? Cause I’d like to talk about it. I’m sure whatever this dude’s done is bad because you don’t seem like the killing type, no matter what the town says. I’m also sure that murder is not on the agenda for today so you should totally get back into your car and follow me back to my place where you can explain everything and calm Rey down too. She thinks you’re gonna get blood on your hands. Doesn’t wanna have to bug you about friendship behind a glass pane talking through a shitty phone. Ya feel?” Finn walks closer hand coming to grab Ben’s bicep.

“She really that scared?” Finn nods.

“Yeah man. She cares. Doesn’t want you doing this.” Ben’s tension seeps out of him, today Arthur Snoke got lucky. But next time he won’t. Next time he’ll feel the dirt beneath him when Ben rips his heart out.

*

The drive to Rey’s home doesn’t take long, when he pulls up Rey’s sitting on the porch with Rose, she’s got a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and Rose seems to be hugging her. Finn parks in the driveway and Ben settles into the curb, he sits in the cab of his truck watching as Finn walks over to them, kissing Rose and Rey on the foreheads.

“You coming or what?” Finn yells.

Ben sighs and wants to hit his head on the steering wheel a bunch of times but instead he gathers himself and gets out of his car. He tucks his keys into his back pocket and sheepishly walks up the pathway. Rey sheds her blanket and runs up to him she wraps her arms around his middle and squeezes him tight before pulling back and smacking his square across the face. 

“I deserve that.” It didn’t hurt but for her sake he pretends it did.

“I know.” Rey goes back to hugging him.

Ben slowly and carefully wraps his arms around her, leaning down to bury his nose into her hair smelling the acrid scent of fear and sadness.

“Please don’t ever do that again. You scared me. I was so terrified. You made me feel like how I felt when Snoke threatened me. Don’t make me hate you. Fear you.” Rey cries into his chest, arms squeezing impossibly tighter.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I swear I won’t. I’m sorry.” Ben’s heat aches. His wolfs heart aches too. Maybe the attraction his wolf feels is mutual. Maybe he cares too much.

They stand embraced for a few more minutes until Rey starts to shiver. They break apart and head inside, into the warmth of a well loved home. Ben hasn’t felt this kinda warmth in a long time. It’s nice.

“I’m gonna say this once and once only. If you hurt Rey again you’re gonna have to speak with me and hoo boy do I pack a mean punch.” Rose says when Ben walks into the kitchen beside Rey.

Rose is small, much smaller then Rey but her threat heightens her and Ben actually finds himself nodding.

“Yes ma’am.” Rose smiles and goes soft like how Ben imagines she normally is.

“Right well now that’s sorted. Late lunch anyone? Or should I say early dinner? Uh either way, food?” Ben isn’t sure he can say no in fear of being behind Roses wrath again.

Rey takes Ben back outside after they eat tomato soap and cheese toasties. Ben had picked at his and gave most of his soup to Rey who he’d find could finish not only two bowls but three. Impressive to say the least. They sit on the porch, Rey wrapped in the fleece blanket sitting tight against Ben’s side.

“This is nice. I like when you’re nice.” Rey says as she fiddles with her blanket.

“Being nice takes a lot of energy for me. I pretend most days because it’s hard for me to want to be okay with the idea of people get to know me. It’s easier to let them think I killed my dad and skipped town even though I know it’s not true.” Rey looks up at him.

“It was easy today. I mean after the whole ‘killing Snoke’ rampage thing you went on. You came back here even though you didn’t have to. You came back to me. That’s gotta count for something.”

“You my little Ranger have this way of getting on all my nerves yet I find the more time I spend with you the more they feel less flayed and more calmed. I’m scared about my relationship with you because of people like Snoke. I get close to things then I break them because I like knowing that once I break them I don’t have to fix them, I can walk away. That’s fucked isn’t it?” Ben runs a hand through his hair trying to calm down.

“Good thing I’m already plenty broken then.” Ben looks down to Rey and for a moment they get closer, Ben is sure he can feel her breath on his face but she pulls away.

“I want to be your friend Rey but there are too many consequences.” Ben starts to stand, so does Rey.

“What consequences? Being someone’s friend is all about taking risks and dealing with the aftermath of whatever happens. Don’t shut yourself off from people. I care about you and I want to know why you can’t do this.”

“Because eventually you’ll figure out I’m not worth being friends with and I don’t think I can deal with having yet another person realise I’m just a piece of shit.... Anyways I gotta go. I’ll... I’ll see you later.” Ben has to go, he doesn’t know what to do when things get heavy like this, this is why he avoids it. Keeps to himself.

“Ben don’t shut me out. Please. I know more than anything what it’s like to have people abandon you for something you can’t control. My parents did it, my foster parents did it and now you’re doing it... Ben, you’re breaking my heart. Don’t do this, please.” Rey is starting to tear up.

Ben knows what he’s about to say is going to keep Rey away for good.

“Can’t break what’s already broken.” Rey gasps and stumbles back.

Ben wants to say he’s sorry a million times over but this is the way it has to be. No more distractions. No more barriers.

“Ben.” Ben walks down the pathway, wolf begging him to go back and tell her he’s sorry but he doesn’t listen just gets into his truck and pulls away from the curb.

Rey’s the last thing he sees in his rear view mirror as he drives off.


End file.
